As a functional difference is significantly reduced every manufacturing company, electronic devices are getting slimmer to meet consumers' needs for purchase, and are being developed to increase the rigidities of the electronic devices, and enhance the design aspects thereof and simultaneously differentiate functional elements thereof.
A waterproof function can be of much importance to electronic devices which are miniaturized and whose carriage becomes popular. For the purpose of the waterproof function, the electronic device can include at least one seal member that is arranged therein. According to one exemplary embodiment, the seal member can be designed in consideration of an efficient arrangement relationship with other components within the electronic device.